First Impressions
by Optimus Procrastinus
Summary: This is part one of an ongoing story of mine, which features Archer/OC. It is rated M. As it progresses it will contain fluff, and alot of smut. So if that isn't to your fancy don't read it. You have been warned in advanced.
1. Chapter 1

I noticed a lack thereof of Archer fan fiction out there and hope to rectify this…

But first allow me to explain how I came to this decision…

Okay so after watching the series 3 finale and going through a moment…well about an hour or so of "what the crap?!" :L continuing this little rant of mine…they killed Gisbourne…just as I was beginning to like him and warm up to him…and most of all they killed Allan *sniffle*…and…and most importantly they killed our lovely, luscious Lord of Locksley, Robin…ROBIN! *weeps* Despite all these disappointments, I'll have to say the one thing that peeved me most was how they seemingly out the blue introduced Archer…be still my beating heart…and only had the devilishly handsome daring rogue on for 3 bloody episodes! I really liked Archer…for obvious reasons…but more than that the character had so much potential and quite frankly I was pissed to see him introduced so late in the game. Well, I shrugged that's why there's fan fiction!

Alas to quench my Archer needs I went in search of fan fiction from like minded individuals, only to find…to my dismay a great deal of which was lacking or non existent…disappointment after disappointment…I searched a whole afternoon frantically to no avail :L

So I decided to write my own! In which I'm using an OC I created and have been toying around with maybe writing her in the story. It's my first attempt at such a feat…as I am as cheesy as it may sound, a long time reader first time writer…

I don't own any characters from BBC Robin Hood…sigh…oh but if I did…mmm…Archer…Archer… :P

Oh and beware, as this story progresses the smuttier I plan on it getting…there will be smut…oh yes there will be smut… ;P The smut however does in my opinion have precedence in the progression and telling of the story…SO BE WARNED if you're not a smutter than read no further.

___

How long had it been since she last seen the gang, last seen Robin Hood and his merry band of outlaws…what was it now 3 years, 4, 5? Not since she was 16, and the Sheriff killed her father, and Robin saved the impulsive girl from her own stupidity and blind sense of vengeance. She went to Nottingham that day with her father's sword and all his training he had instilled in her, with the full intention of slaying the Sheriff, cutting him down where he stand, and gutting him like the pig that he was.

She was brash, a child, and threw caution to the wind. That is why she was caught, that is why she was nearly hung, that was how she met Robin. She boldly and barely cut through 3 of them, leaving two guards dead, and one without the use of his left arm, before they descended on her like a swarm of locus and threw her the dungeon to hang at mornings light. She smiled and chuckled a little thinking of the grown men's look of shock and utter disbelief at the young girl as she sliced into them one after another, sinking her steel deep in them with utter satisfaction. When she was caught some of them were frightened of her, it was apparent, she wasn't human then, she was an animal in bloodlust, a child covered in the blood of men she had just killed. From the way she acted like a caged animal when they threw her in the dungeon, it's no wonder they didn't think her possessed. She smiled thinking of this…well not this exactly…but thinking of how Robin saved her from certain death. As she closed her eyes and resumed to her fate, as the rope tied roughly around her neck, knowing that she would be rejoined with her father on the other side…and then nothing…she opened one eye and found herself in Robin's arms as he carried her off to safety under the cover of Sherwood forest. She had admitted to herself that she in fact had a girlish crush on Robin. He was after all her knight in shining ar…leather…wielding his swift, sharpen, swo…bow of justice.

Well she wasn't the same girl anymore as all those years ago, she was a woman now. Not the girl that tried kicking and screaming to get away from him so she could go back into almost certain death so she could have another shot at revenge.

"Stop struggling! Calm yourself!" he said as she struggled in his arms to get free.

"He…the Sheriff…that bastard…he killed my father!"

A look of concern and empathy now painted over his face a stark contrast from the one of frustration and annoyance he wore earlier.

"What's your name…?"

"Anna…Anna Sovay." she said thrashing in his hold.

"I'm Robin Hood." her eyes widened for a moment, sure she had heard of Robin Hood, even in her and her fathers travels…but this man…Robin? Her mind was preoccupied for the moment on avenging her father to awe in amazement at the man that was currently at the moment between her and vengeance. So he would have to excuse her if she didn't fall into puddles of girlish fan girl shrieks.

"I know…you want the Sheriff dead trust me we all do…but being brash, and impulsive won't get you anywhere…"

She elbowed him in the gut and squirmed around facing him.

"…if you want him dead…why don't you just kill him! Do the world a favor! Coward!" she snapped back bitterly.

The words seemed perfectly called for back then given the circumstances and her youth, but now those words tasted of vinegar in her mouth as she recalled them.

"…look you think you're the first to lose someone you love to the Sheriff!? Will over there lost his father as well!…and plenty others have lost just as you and he has, and even more!…so don't you dare even begin to think that you somehow are more entitled to vengeance…get over yourself, and grow up…stop being a child!"

She stopped squirming, and laid still in his arms…had he just scolded her? He had…and he had been absolutely…completely right. Her ears burned and she turned red from embarrassment at her foolishness.

"Look…" he said loosening his grip around her, "…I know you want revenge…and I promise the Sheriff will pay for his crimes…I'll make sure of it…but you'll do no one any good, especially not your father…if you're dead…he would never want that for you…"

He was right…oh what a fool she had been…it was just her and father for as long as she could remember in a troupe of traveling performers, her father doing sword tricks, and she jumping around and climbing all manner of things, she since a girl had an affinity for acrobatics. Her father had been all she ever had, her mother had been from the east, some foreign land that laid far and undiscovered, how she and the Englishman that was her father met she never knew. Her mother had died in childbirth…so her father had been her world the only world she had ever known…she would shame him acting as she did…

She then broke down into tears, pressing herself into Robin as she cried into his chest. He held her, rocking her back and fourth, comforting her. She remembered how warm, tender, lovingly, and how sad it felt in his arms knowing that she was utterly alone in the world once she left his embrace.

"Sssshhh…" he said comforting, and stroking her head as he held her close.

She remembered leaving him tearstained. It was in that moment of youth she had fallen in love with the legendary Robin Hood…though looking back at it now she knew it was little more than a young schoolgirl's crush…but back then it was love for her, certain and undeniable. And she wanted nothing more than to stay with him and join his gang. She had begged him to allow her to stay with them, but he despite her constant pleas, he said "No." she was young, brash, and impulsive, he reasoned and still a child, and it was dangerous for her. That was it there was no arguing with him…she remember huffing and puffing and being so utterly infuriated at him that she must of looked like a small parakeet brooding on a perch. Before she left though, the anger melted away as he presented her with her fathers sword…she though she had lost it when she was caught in Nottingham. But here it was…he had retrieved it for her…how could she be angry at him…and with that she threw her arms around Robin in one embrace, and kissed him firmly on the cheek. It had been the first time in all her life she had kissed someone other than her father.

"I'll never forget you Robin Hood…"

And she never did…


	2. Chapter 2

So, the first part served as kind of a way to introduce my OC, and wasn't in the least bit bad, but like I said as it progresses…This chapter continues with the introduction of my OC, but delves more into beginning the actual story…and since we've seen so little of Archer I tried developing him best I could, so if I missed the mark completely my apologies.

I don't own BBC Robin Hood or any characters aside from the OC.

Also your comments are always appreciated but never demanded. Enjoy.

___

Here she was years later no longer a girl, but a woman. She had left for France after that and joined the circus…no pun intended…with that she traveled with another larger troupe of performers, as an acrobat. Her skills proved more than useful as she doubled as a thief, scaling the tall château walls, as she relieved nobles of their many valuables. All the while her circus troupe entertained and distracted below in the courtyard. By the time the nobles recovered from the festivities, and their drunken stupor…she was already gone packed up with her troupe to the next town, and they were none the wiser. That was the one good thing about her life it was incredibly…incredibly profitable, and the constant traveling of the troupe proved to be the perfect guise for her dealings, being that she was always on the move, never staying in the same place for too long.

So, why then was it that she was trudging through Sherwood forest in search of a camp, she saw only once, and of a man, a legend, she only knew when she was a girl. She had no idea. But I suppose it dawned on her one day, what an empty life she lived. I mean coin could buy something close to happiness, but it couldn't buy her father back…or her sense of honor and obligation…she didn't know if the Sheriff was dead or not, but had heard that Prince John still held power in England. And she knew…she owed it to him…to Robin for saving her life and showing her the error of her ways…and even more she owed it to her father…to avenge not only his death but to fight for his home, and the country he loved. She was older now, far more advanced in sword play, archery, and all sorts of weaponry, and most importantly she was level headed, thoughtful…she would think first before shooting…that was one lesson Robin had taught her…patience…planning…

"Good God! Arghh…I've been stomping around this forest for God only knows how many hours…where in hell am I?!"

Well…patience in most things…

She was hopelessly, pathetically, and utterly lost...

She had always thought herself a pretty good tracker and navigator. Oh! How she was humbled by this experience! Morning had past into afternoon, and it was getting late and she had no idea where the hell she was or was going. What existed of a trail disappeared and she wandered aimlessly through the forest. She was tired, frustrated, fatigued, hungry, and sweaty with the day long hike through the woods. If she knew it was to be like this she would've taken advantage of breakfast at the inn before she headed out. She always thought to have good survival skills, she faired well enough. But there she was a stark difference in her current plain appearance compared to her usual overdone and often ridiculous circus attire. She actually preferred the plain white tunic, leather bodice, and black trousers she wore, companied with dark leather boots, and reveled in the warmth the dark green wool cloak provided. She absolutely dreaded the ridiculous glitter, and frills for thrills clothing she wore during her time in the troupe.

That's to say she didn't necessarily not enjoy the strange sideways glances she got for looking different. In fact often than not she loved them, they were entertaining and made her chuckle. Her hair was an unusual style, actually fairly common among her nomadic, gypsy, circus folk, it was a combination of disheveled and neatly up done, a braid laid to the side with side swept bangs and an assortment of smaller, dread like braids to the sides of her head nearing her ears yet hardily that noticeable. She wore odd earrings, and had multiple piercing, having both ears pierced was out of place enough for women unless they were of noble birth but there she had 2 on one ear and 3 on the other. She wore an assortment of leather woven bracelets and bangles around her wrists even over the one glove she wore with fingers cut out, matched with the bangles and bands she wore on her right upper arm under her tunic. She even had a tattoo on her right shoulder she got from one of the men in the troupe during her time in the circus, who was trained in the taboo body art, she knew it was an incredibly taboo thing to do and almost unspoken of for anyone especially a woman, but she loved the shock value, plus it was on her shoulder under her tunic so hardly anyone ever saw it…she got it for her and it was a just a simple symbol of a tree in black ink.

But she loved the reaction from the people she met in her travels, from the villagers who never had seen anything foreign or out of the ordinary until glancing upon her especially it was priceless. She imagined she did look quite foreign and strange with the way she was dressed, and held herself. She certainly didn't look like the fair English ladies of the land, quite the opposite with soft creamy olive skin, piercing golden honey brown almond eyes, and jet black hair that for the most part was straight, with hints waves in it. While she was contemplating all this, she was suddenly forcibly snapped back to reality, realizing yet again her predicament of being in the forest and of being lost.

She groaned loudly in all her tired frustration, and sunk down plopping a seat on the ground with her back against a tree. They all looked the same, exactly the same…that's a stupid thing to think Anna…of course they look the same they're bloody trees, she thought to herself.

"…you're toying with me…and now you're mocking me…why I ever put the likeness of you on my body I'll never know…" she trailed off, "…you think this is funny…don't you?…and you laugh at me…you mock me tree…"

What the hell was she doing, talking to a tree…she obviously was going mad from exhaustion.

"Ah, great…and now I'm talking to a tree…" she laughed to herself, rather at herself, and began rubbing her forehead.

"Well…I'm off, lest you decided to answer back…and then I'll know for certain madness has ensued…" she said getting to her feet and drawing the hood of her cloak over her head, before grabbing her arrows and bow, and refastening the belt that held her sword and dagger to her.

It seemed for hours she wandered, and walked those woods, it was now getting late into afternoon and she suspected that at her current pace it would soon be nightfall…oh why didn't she just get a horse…if she couldn't spare the expense why the hell didn't she just steal one?! Having a small bounty on her head was sounding ever more promising given her current situation. She swore she was walking in circles, and couldn't see how things could possibly get worse.

"…what a brilliant idea it was to trek an unknown forest on foot…Anna…really this time, you've quite outdone yourself!…" she mumbled, climbing over a boulder.

When all of a sudden, as she regained her footing, and stepped drudgingly forward, she was swept up into the air and incased in rope netting. Stunned, surprised…in addition to being overall pissed, she squirmed in the net trying to free herself, to no avail she tried reaching for her dagger and found her unable in the awkward tangled mess her body was in, her foot caught in the rope netting, and her other leg seeming over her head somewhere. She breathed out a frustrated sigh, and laughed to herself one of those sigh, exhale, laughs of frustration…oh if only those of her troupe were here to see this display, it would surely put all the contortionists to shame! She thought. Realizing that she was stuck and not going anywhere despite her efforts, she groaned in sheer annoyance.

"…you have got to be kidding me?" she said looking up skyward through the net, "…seriously?! I mean c'mon?!" she shouted.

An hour or so past, as she was still stuck up in that net. She was certain this was the worst day of her life…well second worse…of course after what had happened…

"…ugh this cannot be happening…" she said.

It had been God knows how long that she had been in that forest and now she was officially stuck there, at least she wasn't lost anymore…? Even though she still had no clue where she was…besides in some abandoned trap, hanging high in the tree tops, dinner for some wild animal that happened by. Her legs…rather her whole body began to cramp up and fall asleep, sending painful jolts of pins and needles all over her. Just as she was becoming numb to the pain all over her body, she heard rusting in the bushes and the snapped of twigs. It took all of what little strength she had to try to thrash and squirm in the netting, but it came out nothing more than a pointless wiggle in the rope net. Great, she thought…I'm to be eaten by a bear or some other manner of beast…

She heard laughing, a deep bellow of laughter, as she tried swinging the net around to see. Bears don't laugh. She knew that much, they can be trained to dance…but certainly not laugh.

"It appears my trap for dinner has worked…" a man chuckled in the vicinity of the brush where she had heard rustling.

"…it has indeed…caught something…" he said again in a chuckle, as he moved over to cut her down.

She felt the heat rising in her as anger took hold, her ears burned and her face reddened…and once again and even more so she was pissed…she had been in this God forsaken net for who knows how long, and that man has the audacity to laugh at her!? When it was him, and his bloody trap that put her there in the first place!?

As he cut her down and she went crashing downward into the forest floor, she spun wildly mid air landing in one hard, and rather painful thud. She could kill him…the bastard…that she was sure off. Her calm, ask questions first and strike later demeanor all but diminished as the days irritation and her landing's physical pain took over.

He all of sudden ran over her, it was not his intention of sending the poor sod crashing in one downward sweep. He ran over lending a hand out.

"…sorry mate…I…" he said laughingly yet apologetically, until he noticed her face…until he noticed that she was a woman…

"…it appears my trap has worked! And with it caught…a delicious appetizer…" he said smirking, and grinning devilishly.

Her hood was down, her hair disheveled even more than usually, her clothes were in an utter mess, and she was tangled in her cloaked. Not to mention her body throbbed in pain because of him and his stupid trap…oh how she wanted to smack that snug little smirk off his face. She grabbed his outreached hand to pull herself up, and tripped over her cloak as her legs gave out underneath her, sending her falling forward into his chest. He caught her, his smug little grin only widening as he held her upright with his strong arms. Regaining herself she pulled away slightly, fixed her hair, and went to retrieve the boot that had fallen off her foot when she was sent crashing down to the ground. That bastard was still laughing, and still amused at all that had transpired. Angered and unthinking she grabbed her dagger, catching him off guard and pressed the blade to his neck.

"…you think this is funny?" she said scornfully.

A bit shocked and still a bit amused, he said, "…hilarious."

Just then he grabbed her arm, and overpowered her…had she not been injured and fatigued this overpower of her would've never happened. Of that she was sure. He twisted the blade from her hand, sending it flying to the ground. She struggled, kicking him in the groin and watching his face quench up in pain. Stepping backward away slightly from his grasp, she tripped on the rope net, that now lay on the ground, and both of them fell crashing to the ground. She tumbling backwards onto the ground, and he tumbling forward onto…well her.

He looking down at her, seeing that she was pinned helplessly under his body, he smirked, pulling one side of his lip up in a devilish grin.

"…what a compromising position we find ourselves in milady?" he said grinning a shit-eating-grin.

"…what a charmer you are, we haven't even been properly introduced,…and already you have me on my back…" she said sarcastically as she squirmed underneath him.

His devious smile widened, raising an eyebrow, he chuckled at her comment.

"So, what will it be?…you come to relieve me of what little coin I have…or do you intend on cutting my throat and leaving me to bleed out…perhaps you intend to do both…" she said raising an eyebrow to meet his.

He sighed under his breath, still with the same smirk, as he propped himself up and got off from atop her. Standing over her he lent out his hand again, to help her up.

"Promise you won't try killing me again?"

Instead she shot at him sharpened glances as her eyes narrowed, pushing his hand out of the way and helping herself to her feet.

"Mmm…so what is a lady such as yourself, doing in the forest so late…and alone mind you…" he said smiling and biting his lower lip.

"I…was lost…I was on my way…I was looking for someone…if you must know I'm looking for Robin Hood and his men…"

"Ah, well it appears you're not so lost…and you have indeed found…someone…" he replied teasingly.

"…and what of you? What are you doing out in the wilderness good 'Sir?"

"I'm hardly good milady…" he said laughingly.

"...then who might you be?" she hissed back.

Bending forward he took her hand into his, putting his lips upon it and pressing hot heavy lips to her in a long gentle embrace of tender lips pressed up against her skin, he kissed her hand. Looking up at her while he did so with deep lustful green eyes, and smiling against her hand as he began to lift his head to face her.

"Archer."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, mates no where near the steamy bits yet I'm afraid. It's mostly just some banter back and forth right now. I'm trying to build up to it, so sorry if I'm leaving you all disappointed. Again I don't know if I missed the mark on Archer or not, but nevertheless I'm enjoying the writing, and his character so far and hopefully you do too.

Like I said BBC Robin Hood, and any characters from it are not my property.

Comments are appreciated, but never forced. Enjoy.

___

She had ripped her hand out of his, suddenly and abruptly, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Oh, he was indeed a charmer. A good one at that. She might have fell for such tricks and idle fancies if she were another woman…but she was not any other woman and certainly not was going to be fooled by this rogue's trickery and flattery. He seemed to revel in the sudden competition, and shot at her another devil's grin. She ignored him, and took to gathering her belongings including her dagger that was flung so easily to the side. While she was doing this, he took the moment to scoop her up and throw her effortlessly over his shoulder.

"…hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Unhand me you bloody…son of a…bitc…" she trailed off kicking and flailing about, spitting out profanity after profanity.

"Good God, you have a mouth on you…" he said rather stately, but at this point a bit irritated at her constant kicks to the chest and punches to the back, "…you should put that mouth to better use milady…" he smiled.

She couldn't see him smile but she knew, she could feel the smug bastard smiling at that last remark. After awhile she ran out of things to call him, that and her feet and arms began to tire. So, she simmered down and let him carry her, as she boringly propped her elbow against his back and rested her face in her hand.

"I can walk on my own…" she said annoyed

"I have every reason to believe you can…" he said.

"Then why not put me down?!"

"…but, now then you just might run away from me…" he said, lifting her up slightly and adjusting her on his shoulder, "…plus the view from here is just to die for!" he said smirking as he looked over to his side at her rear.

"…will you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"You said you wanted to find Robin Hood's camp…I'm taking you to it."

"…ha! And just how might you know where his camp is?" she said trying to turn to no avail to face him.

"…because, love…I'm one of his men."

She felt an odd burning in her ears, and a sensation of disbelief when he had said this. There was just no way…no way that the immoral brute who savagely manhandled her the way he did was one of Robin Hood's noble outlaws…one of his men.

She fired sharply back at him, saying in a sarcastic tone. "Well…Robin certainly got the pick of the litter didn't he…tell me is recruitment really that awful?"

"Dreadful, love, dreadful." he replied laughably, his tone soon changing from oddly chipper to morose and contemplative.

The next thing she knew had fallen asleep while he carried her, and when she awoke it was no longer dusk, but very late into the evening. The sun was gone, and she was greeted by the moon and stars. She awoke just in time too, to see that they had finally arrived at the camp. She recognized the little hidden structure almost immediately through a little spacing between his arm as he held her, and had to awkwardly tilt her head to see, however…she didn't recognize the faces that greeted them. Out to greet them was a large man, a monk or no…a friar? She thought. What was a man of cloth doing amongst a gang of outlaws and wanted men. She soon saw that not all were quite the wanted men she thought, as soon to follow out of the structure was a young blonde girl. This confused her even more. The only one she did seem to recognize and see…rather hear…as it was impossible not too…was Much. She hadn't seen him in years since she was girl but she remembered hearing him, oh did she remember hearing him…she recalled the feeling of irritation towards him when she was a girl, but now she welcomed this feeling, this familiarity.

"And where on Earth have you been?! Do you any idea how late it is? Kate and Tuck were just about to go out and find you...and…and…" he cocked his head sideways trying to figure out what it was exactly Archer had slung over his shoulder.

"Are you quite finished mate?" replied Archer to his babbling.

"…good god, what is that…" Much began to ask questioningly.

"…MUCH!" she yelled gleefully squirming and startling Archer who quite nearly dropped her then and there.

"…WHO is that?!!" Much added equally startled.

"…oh this little prize, see I caught this one here in one of my traps…interesting story actually…she said she was looking for Robin Hood's camp…" he said, as he lowered her and dropped her to the ground.

"…oh great, he brought a woman back to camp…well this is a first, which tavern did you fish this one from?" the girl named Kate asked.

"…more importantly how did she know your name Much?" the man referred to as Tuck asked.

He barely had time to finish that sentence when she all of a sudden sprang to her feet, and ran toward Much…nearly knocking him down, as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Wha…?" was all Much said, before he was berated with question after question.

"Where's John?" she had remembered John, it was hard to not remember someone that big.

"…uh he's sleeping…do you mind telling…me…"

"And Will? What about Djaq?"

Much looked surprised to say the least, surprised and puzzled at how this woman could know of their past companions.

"…I…uh…they got married…they're in the holy land…and…"

Her face absolutely lit up.

"Oh, and Allan!" she said this all gleefully as a child, she was so glad to have remembered them all, "And Robin, where is Robin? I want to see him…it's been so long since…" she stopped short of finishing that sentence when she noticed the sudden change of appearance in Much from puzzled and questioning, to solemn and melancholic, "…Much? Don't you remember me?".

"…how…who, are you?" he replied.

"…I was a little girl…years ago…that you saved from hanging…Anna…" she said, before being sharply interrupted.

"You elbowed Robin in the stomach! Nearly knocked the wind out of him you did!…" he said happily as he suddenly remembered who she was.

She laughed at his sudden recognition, and the memory of her youthful antics, "So, where the man himself?" she said smiling as she looked around the camp for any sign of him.

"He…he's dead…along with Allan…Robin…Robin is dead…" and just like that Much's demeanor changed so suddenly from blissful to saddened and forlorn, as he spoke those words losing his composure in the process.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she calmly, and shakily began to speak, "…where is he?" she whispered.

Much led her in the middle of the night to the spot nearby where they had buried him.

"Can…I…can I be alone…please?" she asked.

"…yea we'll be nearby if you…"

And with that Much left her alone to mourn.

At this point she was in tears, weeping like she had as a little girl in his arms so many years ago. She hardly knew him really…but he had made such an impression on her…in her life…she would be dead in more ways than one if it were not for him.

"You…you son of a bitch…how could you…how could you die on us…?!" she said bitterly choking on her tears, "When everyone needs you….when I need you…when England needs you?!"

At this point she was sitting leaned up against a tree, bringing her knees up to her face and burying her cries and sobs into them.

Eventually beginning to calm down, yet still crying, she said, "...you know I always had a crush on you…I don't know if it was over the legend or the man…but I like to think it was…you…the man…who scorned me, and comforted me…and held me in your arms…" just then as she trailed off in a raspy voice she lost it again, and the floodgates opened further.

A few minutes later Tuck emerged behind the tree where she sat…he had been listening…eavesdropping on her confession during a time of grievance and mourning! How dare he…this stranger to her…how dare he?! She thought to herself.

"…you are wrong my child, Robin did not die on you or any of us…he is here and very much alive…in the spirits and hopes of every soul in England…he lives on to fight for freedom and justice…oh child he is not dead…though his body maybe buried…his idea…the ideal of Robin Hood lives on, death may never claim that my child…for Robin Hood is the heart of England, and is therefore immortal…"

She was oddly comforted by this and yet strangely peeved at the preaching of the strange fellow, what did he know…? She angrily thought to herself…how dare he…that self…righteous… Tuck then extended a hand towards her, looking down at where her childhood hero and fancy laid, all the sorrow that inflicted her seemingly melted away. And in that instance she knew he was right, and she knew what she had to do. She took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Mmm...more banter, and relationship building I'm afraid. Next time I promise there will be smut, I plan on there being an interesting, if not humorous…situation involving Archer in the brush.

I don't own BBC Robin Hood or any of the characters.

Comment if you wish, they are appreciated but like I said never forced. Enjoy.

___

It had been months since Robin had passed, and she felt so guilty despite it all for having joined so late in the game. The gang had readily and happily took her in, even John recognized her off the bat when awoke the next morning, seemingly dazed and confused.

"What is Anna doing here?" he asked right away, scratching his head, and awaking as if he were a giant sleeping bear.

It was the one thing that actually made her feel happy given the news broken to her the previous night. It made her happy that he remembered her, that he remembered her name. And it made her smile a bit, and even chuckle a little.

Several weeks had passed since she had officially joined the gang, and she was only starting to warm up to the other members. Most of the time keeping to herself, or talking to John, and God forbid talking to Much…which she soon grew very tired of fast. She eventually took to chatting briefly with Kate, and even Tuck, listening to him preaching wasn't nearly as bad as listening to Much go on and on for who knows how long about who knows what. She hadn't quite forgiven Archer for the way he so eloquently swept her off her feet the first time they had met, so it was taking awhile to warm up to him…rather thaw as she was no where close to warming up to the bastard anytime soon. She would often eye him narrowly, and he would respond to her with the same cheeky side smile. He was a shameless flirt, and constantly pestered her with smiles, and sideways glances, not to mention countless innuendos. He didn't do it so much to Kate, out of respect for his brother Robin…she still couldn't begin to imagine them as sharing blood…but that doesn't say he didn't, Kate often responded to this of course by simply rolling her eyes.

One night she decided it was better to just ignore his antics and go on with the day by day life. She was new to the gang, and so was he relatively joining up late in the scheme of things as well, and she had to…should get to know her fellow teammates. With that said, she plopped down next to him near the fire. He was deep in thought and had barely even noticed her, looking up startled with a surprised smile painting his face.

"…milady." he said addressing her as he looked her up and down.

Rolling her eyes…a lesson well learned from Kate…she leaned back, her hands placed behind her, as she looked up at the night sky.

"So…they say you've been to the East?" she said trying to find something they had in common.

"…that I have m'dear…" he replied, his gaze lowering down her body.

This man just didn't know how to take a hint did he? Mildly irritated she fired back at him, "…just what are you looking at that has you so fixated?"

"…your sword milady, if you must know…" he smirked slightly at her assumption of him and where his eyes lingered.

"Oh…" she said surprised and made a fool of.

"…it is not English I take it?" he said.

"Umm…no…it was my fathers sword…he got it in my mothers land somewhere in the East…"

"May I see it?" he asked taking his glance away from the blade at her side and raising it to her face at eye level.

She nodded and handed him the sword.

"Hmm…I don't think I have seen a sword quite like this before in all my travels." he said, gently unsheathing it and examining it further, "It it seemingly light, agile, fast, and the steel seems as if it could slice through just about anything…"

How could he know all this by just looking at it, she wondered.

"…you are truly lucky to have a fine weapon such as this milady." he responded, sheathing the sword and handing it back over to her.

It was silent for a few moments between them and the fire, everyone else in the gang was off that night, either sleeping, or off somewhere wasting their time away before they did go to bed. Eventually, it was just her and Archer up, sitting by the fire.

"…so you said that your mother was from the East?" he spoke, breaking the deafening silence between them.

"Yes…I don't know from where exactly only that is very faraway, past the holy land…" she replied.

"And where's your mother now?" he asked.

He had already knew what had become of her father due to what was told to him by Much, and from what he had deducted from her already. But she never spoke of her mother, she had been with them for well over a week or so and he was nowhere closer to knowing anything about her. In fact he knew nothing about the woman other than what his eyes could observe. And oh did his eyes observe! It was apparent that she was fairly pretty, beautiful even, and a few years younger than him give or take. It was hard not to notice things such as this as, especially for him, since he made it a habit of his to appreciate beauty, and the finer things in life, whether it be a woman or a sword. He knew she was relatively if not very intelligent and witty, not too mention quick with her tongue, as he knew this all too well when they sparred words and he made the effort to point it out to her, teasingly saying how she might have other hidden talents for such a quick tongue. Even this was revealing of her, when he caught her fidget or become so easily annoyed, blushing brazenly in embarrassment at a select few of his choice words. He knew this of her she was tough, loud, and at times easily unnerved, but most of all she was innocent. This proved a most amusing source of entertainment, and he reveled in his teasing of her. But when it came to matters of her interests, past, or the life she lived, he had no real knowledge of the woman.

"…she's…she's dead." Anna replied, "…she died in childbirth."

It became quieted after that, he wasn't quite sure what to say after that. Now, knowing that their lives were not so different, both never having met their mother…and both being orphans. He knew how she felt, how seemingly apathetic they both were due solely on the fact that a significant part of their life, a significant person remained and always would remain a stranger. He wanted to change the subject completely to break the awkward tension that arose from his question.

"…so you dealt in weaponry before you came to be here?" she asked breaking the silence between them.

"More or less…what of you milady? What was it that you did in life before being pulled away to our dear Sherwood?" he asked, a cheerful tone now playing out on his voice.

"I was in France, in the circus." she said plainly.

Hardly able to contain his laughter as he smiled smile after smile not even able to let a snicker escape his mouth, he bit his lower lip, "…you mean to tell me, that you…milady were in a French circus?" he smirked, unable to contain his laughter any longer as he let loose one stream of continuous laughter.

"Yes, I came to France soon after my father died and joined the troupe…so, I suppose in a way I did in fact run away and join the circus." she said as she quietly laughed at herself as well.

"Please, dear lady you must tell me…what pray tell you did in your time as a circus performer! Were you a fire juggler? A lion tamer? A magician? Soothsayer? A clown?!" he said breaking out in hysterics…oh how he was enjoying himself with this.

She eyed him narrowly, she didn't appreciate being mocked.

"If you must know, I was an acrobat…" she said sternly in response to his laughter.

Archer began to settle down from his hysterics, as he raised an eyebrow, lifting a corner of his mouth into a devilish grin, "…so I suppose that to mean you are extremely flexible then I take it?" he replied darkly.

"…I said acrobat not contortionist." she snapped back in annoyance.

"…ah shame milady." he replied adjusting his seating position on the ground to face towards her, "…I still would very much like to receive a demonstration of your…acrobatic prowess…" he said flirtatiously raising an eyebrow as he nipped down on his lower lip.

She started to turn and light up red, and he thought he had thwarted her by the looks of her girlish blushing, and took to himself to start laughing as she got up to go leave. Imagine his surprise when instead of her departure, she took off her cloak, bent over lifting her whole self over, with hands supporting her whole body placed firmly on the ground, and commenced doing a series of ridiculous and seemingly impossible flips with her body he never imagined possible. He was stunned. As she got back to her feet and grabbed the cloak she had earlier removed, wrapping tightly back around her neck.

"There, that should more than suffice for a demonstration…" she said intentionally and obviously being a smartass, as she took up and left him sitting there speechless, stunned, and amused.


	5. Chapter 5

Like I promised alas, some steamy bits…unfortunately not the ones you probably expected. Nevertheless, I wrote this actually to be more for laughs with some smut content…but I shall say no further, lest I ruin the chapter. But, yes be warned if you don't like smut and what not don't read any further. It is intended for mature audiences.

I don't own BBC Robin Hood, or any of it's characters…

Comments are appreciated but never demanded. Enjoy.

___

She thought him unbearable, he mused to himself, she was such the tease, even more so than he, and she didn't even know it.

Months had passed since she joined up and eventually she was just one of gang, a part of their band, their family of outlaws, of Robin Hood's men. They had many adventures helping the poor, by stealing from the rich, which he learned came quite naturally to her…given the sorted past experiences she had, which he had heard about. They inched ever closer to taking down Prince John, and his reign of tyranny and corruption, as Tuck put it. But for the meantime they contented themselves helping those with less than they, the poor impoverished people of England, and with the gang enjoying one another's company.

With all this time that passed, he began to get to know Anna even more, and she him. Eventually she found him, less and less intolerable and irritating, and even warmed to him a bit. It could even be said that they had actually formed a bond of friendship, of mutually respect so to speak. And eventually he even limited the number of flirtatious teases, which made her cheeks flare up in heated blushes. He loved making her blush, oh how it made him smile, knowing that he got her all hot and bothered. But eventually as the time did pass, he wished secretly that he could get her all hot and bothered in some other way other than with his words.

He wanted her. More than he had any other woman before in his life. Usually the chase only held his interest for awhile, until he eventually got bored of the woman's prudish demeanor and teasing behavior. But this challenge was different from the rest. He didn't want to just quit this one. He reveled in the challenge and hated it all the more at the same time. Oh, how he wanted her. She was innocent and vastly inexperienced in matters of a more…intimate nature. And he knew that he in this situation held all the cards of experience, and experience he did have! He knew this. Everyday that passed, he often more than not found himself to be staring at her, and not even realizing it. She was simply amazing, he began to think of her differently ever since the night she demonstrated her acrobatics for him, and the first time he saw her fight with what could only be described as savage finesse. She was beautiful, frighteningly so. And he wanted nothing more than to come up behind her, and put his arms around her slender body, pulling her close to him. He wanted to stroke her lovely black silken hair and feel it between his fingers, he wanted to smell her sweet fragrance…he wanted to touch her, caress her, and feel her soft skin against his. When she barely grazed him, or gently touched him for whatever reason it sent shivers down his spine, even when she jokingly punched him in the arm out of annoyance, it made him hard. He could hardly look at her anymore without getting a burning sensation in his lower abdomen, and ending up with an erection. It was she. She had this effect on him. She was such a tease, and she didn't even realize it. She didn't even realize how she drove him crazy. How he was utterly mad with desire for her.

He had been fiddling with a piece of wood, carving it with his knife to pass time, as he watched her bend down gracefully, defining and highlighting every curve in her gorgeous body as she did so, to gather firewood for camp. Feeling the burning sensation in his stomach, he left and went inside the camp's small structure lest the burning travel south to lower areas…

He was relieved as the feeling subsided and relaxed, resuming his work with the piece of wood he had begun to carve. When no more than 15 minutes later did she come inside, startling him as she entered, and headed toward the small corner where he sat.

"…do you mind? I left my sword in here…" she said motioning to him in the corner.

He nodded understanding what she meant, as he stood to let her through. He stood there as she squeezed through the cramped corner to fetch her sword that lay propped up against the wall. Doing so she accidentally grazed his crotch as she squeezed by again, not even noticing what she had done, or what exactly she squeezed by…

"…thanks." she said as she got through, leaving the structure.

He had an instant erection. He would've yelped at his sudden hardening if he had not thought of her being there.

"…ah shit, bloody hell…" he said looking down at his current predicament.

He couldn't very well relieve himself right there in the structure, with everyone around, and with the possibility of just about anyone walking in on him. Plus he hated relieving himself, he preferred much more for there to be a second party in aiding him in such an arduous task, but he did it despite his dismay if the need did so ever arise. And right now the need, rather necessity did arise, as he was solid and protruding straight out from beneath his trousers. He couldn't very well let his friends see him in this unseemly state so he grabbed his cloak, putting it on he tried his best to conceal and hide his obvious state, as he at a quickened paced walked directly out of the structure and out of camp into the woods.

He thought he gone deep enough into the wilderness until, finally and painfully he couldn't bare to walk anymore and collapsed back against a tree into the brush. He sighed, breathing heavily as he looked around to see he was completely and utterly isolated, and went to work at relieving himself. He felt like a complete and utter Lech thinking about her in this moment. But didn't…couldn't waver despite all his dismay from his current situation. He unfastened his pants, and removed his solid, hot member from them, it twitching in his sudden touch. He set at it first in slow, rhythmic strokes up and down, and soon picked up speed in faster rhythmic strokes twisting as he moved up and down his member at a faster pace, his breathing became heavier and heavier, as he threw his head back, closing his eyes as he imagined he was entering her instead of his own hand. Just as he climaxed and was left in a sweating heaping mess of hopeless ill repute, he heard the snap of twigs off in the distance and approaching footsteps.

He had to think quickly, he'd never be able to look any of his friends straight in the face the same way ever again if any of them caught him in this state. He quickly jumped to his feet, and turned around standing in the brush. If anyone asked he was just out here finishing up a piss. He was incredibly tense as the footsteps neared right behind him, this was the best option and the quickest thing he could think of given his state, he didn't have nearly enough time to clean up and put his whole self back inside his trousers. He closed his eyes and sighed, when he heard Anna's voice behind him, and opened them looking up at the sky thinking to himself, why…why God?

"What…are you doing?" she asked from behind him.

He acted to the best of his ability like he had been using the bathroom and had been relieving himself in that sense…instead of 'relieving' himself.

"…what does it look like…look do you mind…?!" he said defensively.

She'd never seen him so modest but she supposed it was his right after all. She blushed and felt hot from embarrassment to have walked in on him while he was finishing up a piss. Her eyes widened as she looked down on the brush he was standing in.

"…I said…do you mind.?!" he repeated, as he began to readjust himself, and tuck himself back into his pants, fastening them as he did so.

"…uhh…Archer?"

"…what?!" he said.

"…uhh…you know your standing in poison ivy…right?"


	6. Chapter 6

After the conclusion of the steamy hilarity of the previous chapter, I thought I should once again dive into a bit of smut. Unfortunately it isn't as smutty as some might believe or want and again I apologize, I'm a hopeless tease sorry loves. And again I'm building to it. I suppose that means you'll just have to keep reading.

I don't own BBC Robin Hood, or any of the characters.

Again comment if you like, they are appreciated but never demanded. Enjoy.

___

He had never been so damn scratchy in all his life. He burned in pain and his skin irritated him mercilessly, that companied by the groups suspicious stares as they asked him what was wrong. He was surprised she hadn't told anyone about it, and kept it a secret to spare him the embarrassment. It was surprising to him that she did this, he had thought she would be the first to tease and spread the hilarious tale of how she found Archer waist high in poison ivy and taking a 'piss'. But she didn't. He reassured the rest of group countless times that he was fine, despite his squirming and evidence to the contrary. Anna also helped reassure the group he was fine, taking the heat off him as she poked fun and cracked jokes at his expense.

"Hmm…maybe he has finally started to irritate not only us but himself, that would explain the annoyed expression on his face and the squirming…" she said cracking a smile, as he looked at her narrowly, their roles seemingly reversed for the time being.

He had sat alone for most of the day and took to scratching himself, until nightfall when she approached him.

"Stop scratching yourself…you'll only make it worse." she said.

"…easy for you to say, you don't have these bloody itches all over your damned body!" he snarled.

"Look, I made you an ointment…it should help with the irritation and scratching…and allow you to actually sleep soundly for the night…without you moaning and pawing over yourself."

She had actually made him an ointment, she wanted to spare him the pain of his infliction instead of watching him squirm and teasing him in delight.

"Where does it itch?" she asked.

Unsure of what to say he responded with a slight pessimistic laugh, "…where doesn't it itch?"

She sighed then boldly said, "take off your shirt…".

He was uncertain and even more unsure of what to make of this, instead answering her demand with one raised eyebrow.

"Archer…I said take it off…" she demanded.

A part of his former self returned to him as he obliged her happily. Taking off his shirt and tunic in one swift motion. Who was he to argue with the demands of a beautiful woman?

She greatly overestimated how fit and muscled Archer's body was. She knew he was built, and strong, considering he had carried her the first time they met all the way back to the camp. But it was different actually staring at his bare chest under the moonlight. The rest of the group had retired for the evening and she knew Archer wouldn't…couldn't sleep in his current state. She looked down at his chest as he sat next to her, red skin rashes and scratch marks everywhere.

She then leaned in over him as she began rubbing the ointment over his chest and stomach. Archer gasped slightly at the cool touch of the ointment and her touch on his body, and most of all the sudden close proximity of her to him as she leaned over him, tending to his wounds. She stopped short of the birthmark on his side in the shape of an arrow, tracing her fingers gently over it. Anna looked back up at Archer, their faces meeting one another in close proximity. He had leaned his head down to face her, and watch what she was doing, but as she suddenly looked up, her face met directly in front of his. They were breaths apart from one another, neither of them moved for what seemed like minutes. They were so painstakingly close, but an inch away from each other, and Archer wanted so desperately in one fevering sweep of desire, to close the distance between them, and swallow her mouth into his own. She breathed shakily, into his opened lips, he swallowing her every breath, as she began to slightly flutter her eyelashes, her lids dragging almost to a close. He looked down at her soft full lips…God did he ever want to kiss her so desperately…he tried to fight the temptation to kiss her, to have her right there.

"Turn around…" she whispered into his open, and wanting lips.

"…what?" Archer replied.

"…I need to get your back…turn around." she stated.

And he turned his back to her, reluctantly. He wanted to kiss her…to have her…to hold her mouth hostage over his own. He wanted to look at her. He wanted to look at her while she touched him. He was given this chance, and he wanted to see her trace and drag her hands over his body even if it was only to apply ointment.

"There done…now, is there anywhere else that itches?" she asked him.

Archer feeling his old self creep back up on him, as he smiled devilishly, turning his head over his shoulder to face her, "…well, there is…one area…" he said in a smile biting the corner of his lip as he looked up at her then down at his groin.

"…I trust you can take care of that yourself…" she said shoving the bowl of ointment into his hands, and then getting up to retire for the night.

The rogue chuckled with much familiarity as he watched the swaying of her hips as she went inside the structure and retired for the evening.

He was all of sudden feeling quite himself again.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter lacking smut I'm afraid mates. This one has a lot more of those gushy aww moments, and less of those flirty innuendos we've all come to love and know of the Archer in my tale. Well, stay tuned and see how it progresses…

I don't own BBC Robin Hood, or any of characters, with the exception of the OC.

Comment if you like, they are appreciated but never forced. Enjoy.

___

The itching had subsided, but the itching he had for her didn't falter. She had been so challenging, so difficult, she was impossible compared to the countless noblewomen that he had so easily melted with his words and a cheap smile. She didn't seem to fall for his tricks of mouth or flattery. She obvious knew his dark intentions…but perhaps she didn't quite know at full what his intentions were with her?

Months had passed since she was caught in his trap…quite literally…and joined up with them. Even a week had passed from the intimate night they shared together by the fire, as she tended to his wounded body with the ointment she had made specifically for his ailment. He wasn't accustomed to anyone doing anything specifically for him, especially without the promise of gain in return. He understood this barter system. But this…was new, he couldn't quite grasp this system. Despite his best and quite frankly obvious efforts in courting her, all took to failure, as he would near her and say some devilish immoral taunt or flirt teasingly whispering in her ear, and she in response would storm off and roll her eyes or fire back with some sarcastic smartass comment. Leaving him with a smirk on his face and a chuckle resounding in his voice.

They had taken to stolen glances now, when they thought the other wasn't looking. He had watched her even more intensely, and not just at her when she bent down or swayed her hips when she walked, but at her…when she helped mend the fire, gather wood, talk with the others, laugh with the others, even as she moved strands of hair from her face, running fingers through the blacken strands. He watched her, all of her. And she did him. Despite the previous reassuring she had given herself. He was obviously handsome in his own right that she knew, and oh how he wielded that fact coupled with smooth words like a sharpened dagger. But aside from that, she began to see past the exterior rogue charmer extraordinaire who always painted his face with a sideways smile.

She began to see him, he was more like his brother than she or anyone could've imagined. Despite his obvious skill with the bow…he was obviously his brother Robin's match in both skill and talent…he was contemplative like Robin, when he wasn't chatting with the group or helping around camp, he was off sitting alone lost deep in thought, and he was able to strategize with the best of them, he was a brilliant thinker, a planner, and he thought on his feet….he was even a natural born leader like Robin, he easily and effortlessly took command of the group with no protests. He was loyal like Robin, despite his misleading guise as one only out for profit and gain…he had a sense of right and wrong, of loyalty…he never would leave a friend behind, or turn his back on those in need, and most importantly, he was kind…just as Robin was…he showed so much kindness, so much compassion to others…to the poor, and wretched…he committed these acts even when no one was around to see them done, or he thought no one was watching. She often wondered how someone so vastly, and inconceivably different from Robin could be so similar, so much the same…and yet so different at the same time.

One night after dinner, while the rest of the group occupied their time elsewhere, it was just she and Archer again sitting by the fire. She had began almost habitually fidgeting with one of the many bracelets she wore, as she lost her in thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hmm…?…nothing…" she said broken from her day dreaming thoughts.

"You fidget a lot…and you wear quite a number of adornments milady…" Archer piped.

"…and so? Your point being?"

"Mmm…nothing just merely stating an observation." he said now smirking, "…it actually shows your colorful personality m'dear…it adheres to you love."

Great, she thought as he took to his usual teasing of her.

"…in fact I don't think in all my travels I've ever seen so many adornments on one woman, not even on a noble…"

"…have you now." Anna said getting a little peeved, and trying to not fidget with the bracelets on her wrist.

"…it's befitting for you…you're hardly plain…" he said honestly, getting to his feet and about to turn and leave.

There was a seriousness in his tone that she was able to sense, and she looked up at him as he turned, and said, "Archer…".

He turned back around to face her, "Yes?" he responded.

"…do you ever question what we're doing…if it's worth it…or if it'll even make a difference…I mean of course what we're doing is the right thing to do…but if things were different…I mean if we even survive to see England free…what then…what are we suppose to do after all this is over?" she looked away from him and forwards into the fire, trying to see past it into the uncertain future that lay ahead.

It was silent for a few moments, he didn't say anything to her instead, he sat back down closer to her near.

"…I haven't really thought about it to be honest…I imagine after this is done I shall go back to weaponry, it proved lucrative enough, maybe this time I'll be more careful about not getting myself caught and actually deliver on the goods…make an honest business out of it." he said chuckling.

"What of Locksley?…with Robin…having…passed…and technically you being the son of his father as well…then I suppose…you would…"

"…well damn, I never even thought of that milady…though I'm sure they could find better governing Lord's, then a illegitimate bastard noble born out of wedlock and adultery…I mean they have a pick of good young blue-blooded, lazy, spoiled, and high maintenance noblemen to choose from…but I suppose it's something to consider now isn't it…" he replied with a smirk and a wink.

"…and you're not high maintenance?" Anna said teasingly.

"Ha!…hardly love, that's one thing you can trust me on…" Archer said laughingly, "…and what of you milady…after this is all over?"

"…I imagine I shall go back to the circus or thievery…" she said, "…it was after all…really the only thing I was ever good at…".

"…oh I highly doubt that good lady."

"…I'm hardly good." she said in a breathy laugh.

"…neither am I, but you did manage to say the same for me…however in your case…it's a matter of truth and not of opinion…"

"…right." she said laughingly, "…opinion masking around in the guise of truth."

"Yes…exactly in both the same and in separate…you hold high in both truth to me and in my opinion…"

Archer was straight-faced and now he too was looking into the fire, trying to see past the uncertainty. Anna didn't quite know how to respond his statement, it lacked the usual suave, flirtatious tone she had expected to come paired with such words.

"And regarding also what you said…yes…I have thought about it…but…let me assure you milady, what we're doing here may not have importance or make a difference afterwards…but it makes a difference now…this is the right thing to do…and before…if things had been different I would most likely be dead laying in an unmarked grave somewhere…" he chuckled slightly, shifting back into a serious tone, "…I would be living a life without purpose…and I would never have met you…".

Anna started to blush meekly, unsure of what exactly to say or do in response to this…his sudden honest tone, and plain spoken words…with no loaded innuendos hidden beneath them…she didn't know how to respond to what he had said…

And like that Archer rose to his feet again, turning to leave, as he did so he said facing away from her, "Goodnight milady…"


	8. Chapter 8

At this point in the story the characters have obviously begun to develop an attraction for one another, and even more so feelings for each other. This chapter begins as more of Anna's POV on Archer. Like I said I'm progressing gradually to the final sexy time smut fest, smutappaloosa, point of the story in which our beloved characters finally ravage one another….but for now I'm afraid I must disappoint again…and for that my sincerest apologies. And I hope you continue reading.

I don't own BBC Robin Hood, or any of it's characters…sigh if I did though…oh if I did…

Comments are appreciated so leave one if you'd like, they are like I've said not demanded, but well received.

___

The next morning she was at constant nerves around him, she still wasn't sure what to make of, or what he meant by the things he had said the previous night. At first when they had met, she hated him, she thought he was intolerable…a part of her still found him unbearable…but she was unsure of how she felt about their leader now, her former self disliked even being around him when not necessary…he annoyed her that much, but now…she actually enjoyed his company, she liked being around him.

She remembered the first time they sat near the fire and he carefully, and meticulously examined her father's sword, he did so with such ease, such gentleness, with such tender, steady hands…she started grinning immorally, as she thought of what other things he could do with such tender, steady hands…Archer had been a terrible influence on her…of that she was quite certain, as she pushed back the previous thought, letting her inspired, and his influenced smile drop from her face, as she let out a laugh quietly under her breath. She then remembered the night she sat again with him by the fire rubbing ointment over his ivy irritated skin. She had pitied him and his inability to sleep sound at night without constantly scratching and pawing over himself in his sleep. She remembered his chest, as he took off his shirt…it threw her off guard, and nearly took her breath away…it still left her searching her lungs for air when she thought about it…his solid, muscled, masterfully built chest…the way the light of the fire hit his body, and played shadows that seemed to dance across him…or how his chest glistened in the moonlight, every curvature, every accent, and ripple of his body…refined like a sculpture made of solid marble, and then his birthmark…an arrow…the artist's signature on his work. And then most of all she remembered how close they had gotten…only breaths apart…she remembered this…and the way Archer's breath tasted sweet and intoxicating in her mouth.

At that moment she became weak, trembling slightly, her knees weakening as she braced herself against a tree for support. She hated being this way. A part of her, even hated Archer for making her feel so weak, for giving her this feeling she couldn't control. Look at that bastard, she thought, using words like arrows to pierce through me, unsheathing that smug little smile as if it were a sword, and leaving me without the use of my legs…she'd be damned if he carried her again because of this…oh how she hated this, hated him for the effect he had on her…and yet at the same time…how she completely, and utterly, hopeless, and pathetically loved it…oh how she loved it.

Whenever he was near her she became unsure of herself for a moment, and became heated, a heat that radiated down her entire body, getting a burning sensation in her lower stomach, and an uneasy feeling of nausea, not like the kind you get when you're about to become ill and purge, but the kind of nausea accompanied by some kind of thrill…

The thrill, the nausea, the kind of feeling she could only equate as the one you get as an acrobat doing flips and feats up in the air, where the constant movement of your body, leads to your heart pounding, and your stomach jumping uncontrollably up and down. It was pure thrill, and adrenaline she now felt every time she looked at him.

There she stood in camp, leaned up against the tree that so kindly supported her, as she watched Archer sharpen and prepare his blades, loading the arrows onto his back as he grabbed his bow. They had spotted a caravan of Prince John's carrying gold, and treasures no doubt snatched up from the good hardworking people of Nottingham, the castle was still in shambles and only starting to be rebuilt, so Prince John's men had begun working ten fold to secure the funds for the renovation, as part of the annual 'tax'. Soon they were to expect a new Sheriff once the rebuilding was done. They had worked tirelessly in trying to find out where Prince John was keeping King Richard hostage, they had no leads thus far concerning his whereabouts, but they knew he was still alive. Prince John knew better than to kill him and risk civil war now, especially with the eyes of the English people on him, not to mention the eyes of other outlying stronger and more militarily prepared nations so closely on him. The gang now suited up, and prepared to head out, with the plan of ambushing the caravan and relieving them of their ill earned treasures.

The plan was simple enough, as the caravan made its way down the road, they would hide in the brush until given the word to attack, Anna would keep watch high up in the tree tops where she could cover the gang and flank any approaching soldiers that outnumbered them. Once given word, they would descend upon the carriages encircling the caravan and trapping them, and when the battle was done, and Prince John's men lay dead or surrendered, they would move out, riches in tow.

The plan of course was successful, and much the cause of celebration. It was the first time they had truly, and so directly made their presence known to their enemy since Robin died. Prince John obviously much have gotten some word of Robin's death, and he was completely uninhibited, and bold in his actions, wasting no time reigning terror upon the common people. This was probably the reason that they traveled so carelessly on the road through Sherwood, believing Robin Hood and the threat he brings to be dead. She couldn't see the look on the surviving soldiers faces, but she certainly could imagine it even from up high in that tree, as Tuck in his usual bold and preachy way went on to them about justice, freedom, and England's promise of a better day, answering the soldiers questions in regards to their identity in only one way, the way only he could…

"We are Robin Hood."


	9. Chapter 9

Another short but sweet chapter my friends. More to come.

I do not own BBC Robin Hood, or any of the characters.

Comments aren't demanded but appreciated. Enjoy.

___

Watching them run away with their tail's between their legs back to their master was almost to good. It sent the whole group into loud, righteous, bellows of laughter. As Anna began to swing down branch to branch on her descent from the atop the tree, on her way down to join with the rest of gang, she heard Archer below shout up to her.

"Do you need any assistance milady?" Archer piped up cheekily.

"…acrobat remember?" she shouted back down.

"…oh trust me I remember…" he replied laughingly, "…I shalt never forget it love…just as I shalt ever forget this view that I've all of a sudden been given…" he added again in the cheeky manner.

She knew the compromising position she was in as she descend down the tall tree, and was well aware of what the exact view he spoke of referred to…she just merely rolled her eyes as she dropped down. Getting a footing on the lower branch, swinging her knees over it hanging upside down, and then swaying her body back, she grabbed the branch below it, and releasing her legs hold and following through, she let her body drop and dangle there in mid air.

Archer watched the feat with a wicked little smile painted across his face, as he thought of the many ways the bending of her back could prove 'useful', and what 'other parts' of her she could stretch and bend back so easily…

As he laughed amusedly to himself. It was then he noticed the branch that she dangled from was starting to snap.

"Don't!…don't move!" he shouted up at her.

"What? What on earth are you…" she had started to say, before being interrupted when the branch snapped, and she went tumbling to the ground…landing awkwardly and conveniently…almost too conveniently…into Archer's arms.

Her landing had been most awkward…for there she was, both legs clear over her head and resting on Archer's shoulders, her arms flailing about to grasp at something which happened to be the sides of his arms…which currently held her up and supported her, with the help of his hands which…very conveniently for him…located firmly on her lower backside.

"…unhand me!" Anna scowled at him.

"…you're welcome." he replied, with a smirk.

Archer then lifted her up, holding her outward, so she could remove her legs from his shoulders, and then frantically grasp at him and take hold of his neck with her arms, as he slid her slender body down, safely, and gently to the ground.

When she got to her feet she remained a bit stunned due to the odd nature of her landing, she tried best she could to regain what little of her composure she had left, as she motioned towards the waiting caravan and the rest of the group.

"…onward then." she said disheveled, and blushingly as she began heading away from him at a quicken pace towards the caravan.

Archer was indeed amused by the previous events and the situation they had just been in. But more than that, he had the overpowering feeling of frustration take hold over him, as he noticed he was starting to get hard. He had for the most part tried to keep his body in check ever since the whole…poison ivy incident…and had only just recovered from the trauma, and humiliation of it all. But…seriously? He thought. How couldn't he just get a little hard…how could he? Really?! How couldn't he get hard after the way she had just landed into his arms…how her legs were wrapped around him…the way he supported her from falling…the way she slid down his body as he lowered her to her feet. How could he not get hard?! He thought, frustration washing over him and drowning him completely, as he calmed himself down and headed over to help the others unload the carriages.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm…like I said to the steamy bits. Apologies in advance for the ending my friend. :P It does get steamy and smutty, so if it doesn't tickle your fancy read no further. This one seems to be a long one, and there's more to come. So stay tuned my friends.

Like before I don't own BBC Robin Hood or any of the characters, I just took it upon myself to make them do naughty things.

Comments aren't demanded but appreciated. So leave some words if you so feel inclined.

___

The tension between them had been rising ever since that night by the fire. And they had begun to childishly avoid one another…which considering the close proximity in which they lived and interacted with one another…was a difficult and seemingly impossible thing to do.

They had sent both of them out to hunt for dinner, mid afternoon, as each decidedly went separate ways to expand their search. She was more experienced with Sherwood, and knew her location better now, so he hardly worried about her being sent off alone into the forest…but even despite all that he still worried…he couldn't help not worrying about her. It killed him. She killed him. It was the first time in his life he had worried about anyone other then himself…that's all he use to ever have…was himself…and now he had her…

He was deep in the forest now, bow in hand and pulled back ready to strike at any deer, or anything that happened by or moved. The forest for the most part was silent now under the sun of midday. Behind him he heard rustling in the brush, and without even thinking he fired an arrow, hearing a shrill shriek come up from where he shot. Immediately, his stomach dropped, as he ran over hurriedly to the brush, where the cries of pain were coming from. He swallowed hard as he looked down and realized laying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder lay Anna.

"…you son…of a bitch! You…you…bloody…fucking…bloody shot me!" she hissed at him, confusing her words and rolling on the ground in pain.

Never had he looked so guilty or apologetic in all his life, as he threw his bow to the side, and tossed the remainder of his weapons out of the way, and quickly knelt beside her.

"…I…I'm so sorry love…" he said to her apologetically, while she moaned in agony, "…forgive me." he said, as he sat over her, putting his legs firmly on each side of her, pinning her underneath his body, holding her down to stop her from squirming, and beginning to rip off her bodice, and tear off her shirt.

"...wha…what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she howled at him.

"I need to get it out milady…"

"…wha...wh…wait..!" she said squirming against him, Archer holding her down firmly with every squirm she made.

"...trust me milady, I had wished that I would be ripping your clothes off under different circumstances." he said cheekily as he examined the arrow.

Archer had already, and respectively removed his cloak and laid it over her, averting his gaze, and not even thinking of stealing a look…like was expected from him…while he did so. He had wanted her to have some manner of cover, of decency…he wanted this even more than the chance to feast upon her hungrily with his eyes, it would have thrilled him to look fervently at her exposed breasts that he admitted but right now that was the furthest thing from his mind…right now he just wanted to make sure she was safe...that's all that matter to him that she was safe, and alright. Anna at this time out of sheer modesty, took to covering herself despite the cloak he had laid over her, and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. They had both been in awkward positions with one another before, either having landed in some compromising position on top of one another, or with one party in some manner of undress. Oddly enough, though this experience could very easily be categorized among the others…it was different. It wasn't awkward, it was necessary. And instead of growing sarcasm, cheekiness, and flirtatious insults and teases towards one another, there was growing concern, respect, and tenderness on the part of Archer. And this, was not something Anna was accustomed to.

There was a sigh of relief from Archer, as he realized upon examining the wound, that the arrow hadn't pierced deep enough to cause any momentous amount of damage. He was indeed relieved, he had worried that removing the arrow may cause her to bleed to death.

"…well milady, I'm relieved it seems the damage is not as bad as I had expected…seems the arrow merely clipped a wing…" he said, letting out a long lengthy breath of relief.

"…great…instead of comparing me to a bird now…would you mind removing the damn thing from my shoulder!?" Anna responded in short shallow breaths of irritation.

"…certainly my lovely song bird." he responded chuckling.

"…so now I'm a song bird is it…can you just hurry and take it…"

Just as soon as she began to speak was she interrupted, when he took sudden hold of the arrow, and she began gasping, arching her back upwards then, as Archer in one swift motion ripped the arrow from her shoulder. As the wound began to swell up with blood he pressed his hand over the wound, as he quickly ripped off a piece of fabric from the sleeve of what was left of her shirt with his teeth, and then switching out his hand, placing the wad of fabric over the wound. Anna groaning in pain, and squirming underneath him in resistance.

"…well perhaps I spoke too soon, with all the squawking you're doing, I wouldn't say song bird…" he said teasingly, as she shot at him narrowed looks of resent and spite, "…I'm going to need you to sit up and hold this in place, while I remove the remainder of your shirt…"

Anna biting her lower lip in pain, nodded in agreement to his demands, as Archer climbed off her, and set to removing what little remained of her tunic, and ripping it in strands to use as bandages. Anna clung hopelessly to the cover his cloak provided, as he took position behind her and began wrapping the makeshift bandages around her chest and shoulders. Again it seemed their roles were reversed, now it was he who tended to her wounds. He wrapped, and dressed her wound with the utmost care, it made him swallow hard when she occasionally flinched in pain, while he did so. He hated having her be in pain, he hated it even more being the one inflicting pain on her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, perfect, in everyway…even the flaws made her all the more perfect in his eyes, he thought as he looked upon her bare back, his eyes mapping every curvature and feature, the dip of her lower back, the way her shoulder blades came up, every freckle conveniently placed, he memorized this...his eyes examining, studying every part of her, while his hands steadily wrapped bandages around her slender frame. He had been battling with the temptation to softly kiss her bare back ever since he laid eyes upon it, and it appeared to him that this was one battle which he would not win. His eyes continued to wander aimlessly across her bare back, until being fixed upon a small black picture that lay upon the opposite, and unharmed shoulder. A small tree with bending branches, in black ink. A tattoo…did she have a tattoo? He thought, whilst a big devilish grin played across his face.

"…is that…a tattoo?" he asked, still painted with the same smile.

Anna who had been quiet for some length of time now, turned her head slightly over her shoulder, and began to speak before coughing slightly in order to recompose her voice which had begun to turn scratchy. As she turned her head slightly over her shoulder, she looked up from the corner of her eyes only momentarily to meet with Archer's questioning gaze, before simply, and plainly answering his inquiry.

"Yes." she replied, as she turned her head forward.

He could've very easily, and to much amusement went on further with the discovery of her tattoo. But it was neither the time nor place, nor did he wish to exert the effort to do so, and he suspected neither did she. Instead he said nothing, as he gently traced fingers over the image…just as she had done over his birthmark so many nights earlier. He lowered his face to the small of her back, as he raked his fingers over her shoulder, and gently placed his lips atop the small tattoo. She responded immediately to his sudden touch, a small gasp escaping her lips, as she tensed up, only to relax and let her shoulders fall, while he placed light butterfly kisses along her shoulder blades. As he laid light, and tender airy kisses between her shoulders, he led his hand down, gently tracing the bare of her spine, as she arched her back against him. One hand still clutched firmly around the remainder of the bandages, as he tightly fastened the remaining bandage, freeing his hand as he moved up taking hold of her neck, his kisses becoming deeper and stronger as they traveled up along her back and shoulders, taking firm place on her neck.

Her head bent back almost compulsively, to let his mouth more access to her neck. She was visited again by that same burning desire, and she didn't have the strength to attempt fighting it. The burning consumed her as his wet mouth and soft lips explored the whole of her neck, and she could hardly keep hold of the cloak she held close to her for cover. With her body weakening, and with little to no effort on his part, he grabbed her whole body pulling it strongly and firmly against his own. Her grasp on the wool fabric weaken then as he pressed the whole of his body against hers, wrapping his arm around her tightly as his hand took hold of hers, his other still taking hold of her neck as he kissed and mouthed under her jaw, and then up the side of her neck to take hold of her ear. His tongue now traveling teasingly along her ear as he took an earring in his mouth and began to tug on it gently, then mouthing the whole of her lobe, sending tickling shivers down the whole of her body. Her eyelashes fluttering, and her lids traveled between open and closed, as she bent back leaning her body more tightly into his, and feeling the hardening of his, from behind her digging into her back.

Her grasp on the cloak weakened, as the hand that lay atop hers gently slid down her own, and the cloak which had been held up by those hands along with it, as it lay atop hers in her lap, then letting go to travel up her stomach, and along the curves at her sides, before taking hold upon one of her breasts. She gasped, and moaned slightly under her breath as his hand tenderly cupped her breast. The hand that lay hold of her neck now running fervently through her hair, as he kissed her jaw. He began to gently squeeze and move his hand over her breast, when he heard her moan slightly, he smiled against her neck, as he moved his hand from her hair down her face, feeling every feature, dragging his hand down her cheek, and running fingers along the softness of her lips as they opened to part with the slightest touch. As he continued his motion with her breast, he watched while he traced fingers over her parted lips, and she moaned slightly, mouthing and biting at his fingers hungrily as they ran over her lips. It was the first time a man ever had touched her liked this, and Archer sensed that as her eyes closed and she began to slightly shiver in anticipation, taking his finger into her mouth, as he dragged it along her teeth and lips. Taking his hand from her mouth, he moved it along her jaw, taking hold as he turned her face to face his own, her eyes only slightly fluttering open before his lips met crashing with her own.

Feeling his lips against her own, he pressed hard against hers, delighting in her softness, in her taste, as he smiled against her mouth, before he plunged his tongue into her mouth hungrily. He feasted upon her mouth as she did his, quickly learning her way around his, as he traced his tongue along her teeth and the inside of her mouth, and she on the roof and sides of his, as their tongues began a fierce duel. She turned herself, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she pushed him onto the ground and climbed on top of him, all without breaking contact with each others mouths. She laid herself entirely atop his body, delighting in his deep kiss, and how he so easily held her tongue captive, teasing her tongues captor as she nipped and bit at it, her own pulling, and pushing away his, withdrawing into her own mouth as his chased helplessly after. He gently bit at her lower lip pulling it away as she momentarily broke contact, and he seized upon the moment flipping her over and pinning her body once again under his own. He moaned loudly into her mouth as he lowered himself, and felt her breasts brush up against his chest. The hardness under his pants, turning to a sudden burning throbbing. As he devoured her mouth, forgetting to breathe, as her mouth fighting for breath fought against his to part. Finally and reluctantly, his lips broke contact with hers, and he lay on top of her supporting his body with the strength of his arms, as he looked down at her flushed complexion, and her bruised lips, and then over to her shoulder where because of all the extra exertion had started bleeding through the white linen bandages.

"Anna…" he said breathy, his words taking a serious connotation.

It had been the first time he ever used her name, instead of addressing her as 'milady' like he usually did. And she loved it, she loved the way the words came out of his mouth, the way her name sounded when he said it. She loved every bit of it, as she bit her lip, and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers, in another deep embrace of their mouths. She had begun battling his tongue with her own, when he tried pulling away, saying only muffled words as she pulled him back down.

"…An…na…mi...lady…" he got out between breaths, "…love…you're…" he again managed to spit out.

"What?!" Anna finally yelled, irritated by his sudden resistance towards her.

"…you're bleeding." he said, motioning towards her shoulder.

Looking to her side, she noticed that she had indeed started to bleed underneath her bandages.

"Oh…" she said, as he got off her, and she sat up grabbing the cloak from the ground where it lay, and wrapping it modestly around herself.

Archer quickly helped her to her feet, as they recomposed themselves, and headed back towards camp.


End file.
